The Day Dave Died
by hotandsteamydirkjake
Summary: It was love at first sight. But who knew it would end up like this. Picture credit: /art/JOHN-DAVE-FOR-PUCK-287648605
1. Chapter 1

The whole school was dead silent during the moment of silence. You could hear a pin drop. The coolest guy in school died yesterday. His name, Dave Strider. But it was no accident. He committed suicide. This will be the story of how Dave Strider died.

Dave was my best friend for a long time, but I always knew he wanted more from me.

My name is John Egbert. I think I'll start the time I first met Dave. We were very young. It was the first day of kindergarten and I was the third one there. I didn't want dad to leave me, but dad won and left. I sat around awkwardly, sniffling. But then he walked in. He was holding his brother's hand, but he whispered something to him and his brother left. He turned around quickly and looked at me, so I turned away. I could feel my face getting hot. But he sat next to me anyways.

"So why do you look so sad?" he asked me.

"I-I didn't want my dad to leave, but I'm okay now," I replied, still sniffling.

"I don't have a dad. Just growing up with my bro," He stated, bluntly and sorrowful.

"I'm sorry. I could share my dad with you!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

"I'd like that. I'm Dave," he replied, holding a fist out.

"I'm John," I smiled while giving him a fist bump. He was cute. He had freckles, and fluffy blond hair. He wore reflective aviator sunglasses, which I didn't understand because we were inside and it wasn't even sunny out.

"I wonder when Rose and Jade are going to get here," he thought out loud.

"Wh-who?" I stuttered, I was new to the area, so I didn't know anyone.

"I'll have to introduce you to them! They are really chill," he explained, "I've known them all my life. Daycare and pre-school together."

Dave looked at the door impatiently and seemed to be rapping under his breath.

"Are you nervous?" I blurted, even though I barely knew him, I felt the need to ask.

"No," he replied quickly. You could tell he was, "I just like to rap. My bro does it too. I guess it just runs in the family."

Then a little blonde girl walked in with some sass, and she was looking at her well painted, purple nails. She was definitely different. She had purple eyes, everything was purple, actually. Her eyes, her headband, the logo on her shirt, but she wore black lipstick.

"I'm guessing she is Rose," I whispered to Dave.

"Rose, this is John. John, Rose," he said while doing a hand motion towards us when he said our names.

"Hey," she said and sat down across the table from me, "You're cute. But you need to comb your hair a bit. And you should get contacts to show off your beautiful, bright blue eyes."

"Chill, Rose, you just met him," Dave snapped at her.

"It's okay, Dave," I said softly.

"Ignore her. She does that to everyone."

"No, I don't, only to people you—"

"Shut it Rose," Dave growled at her, and I could feel my face growing hot again.

"Where's Jade? She's never this late," Rose said, trying to change the subject.

Right then, a girl with flowing black hair, bright green eyes, round glasses, and a long skirt walked in. I was guessing that she was Jade.

Jade looked at me then shoved her hand at me, "Hi! I'm Jade, and you are?"

"I'm John!" I said confidently while shaking her hand.

And that's how we all met. Kindergarten was a fun year. We made tissue paper butterflies and put them in Dave's hair; Jade was sick and we brought her flowers; we made glitter projects and Rose's was the best; and we spent all our time together, having fun.

Nothing really big happened in elementary school, so I'll just jump to middle school. This is when stuff gets interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day Dave confesses.

It started off normal. Naturally, Dave and I have all our classes together. Dave seemed extra tense today.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked, concerned for his well-being.

"No," he said quickly and quietly, clearly hiding something.

I slid down the front of the lockers and sat next to him, "Dave, talk to me."

He ran his hand through his hair and took off his sunglasses to look at me with his fiery red eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, really concerned now.

"John, I-I," he stuttered, unable to say it.

"Dave! Just say it!"

"I have feelings for you, god damnit!"

I was actually shocked. Even though I knew it from day one, I was shocked he actually said it.

"Dave, it's okay," I said softly, "I like you too."

He looked up, with genuine surprise on his face, "Really?"

"Yes, Dave, I do."

He put his fist out for a fist bump, but I went ahead and hugged him. He patted my back, but slid his hands and hugged me back.

"You weren't as surprised as I thought you would be," he said confusedly, while pulling away.

"Well, I had a feeling since I first met you, honestly."

"I don't care what everyone else thinks. I'm going to hold your hand all day."

I smiled and felt myself blushing, "I'm fine with that."

The bell rang, so we got up to go to class. He grabbed my hand and we were on our way.

Rose and Jade were waiting for us when we got to class.

"Why are you two losers late?" Rose asked, ever so politely.

"Rose, they are not losers! But look at how cute they are together!" Jade rebutted. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Are you two buttholes dating yet?" Rose asked sharply.

"Yes, we are," I said with a glare.

Dave slammed his hands down on Rose's desk, and she flinched back.

"What in hell's name is your problem with him?!"

"Maybe my problem isn't with him!" she yelled at Dave.

"Then why the hell do you have beef with him?"

"I'm not telling you," she mumbled.

"You like me, don't you. And you feel threatened by Dave," I said softly. She looked up at me with watery eyes. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I was going to tell you today," she whispered in my ear, "But I guess Dave beat me to it."

"I'm sorry, Rose. But we have had feelings for each other since we met," I said while pulling away.

"I understand," she said, wiping away a tear that slowly made its way down her cheek.

"Will you be okay?"

"I think so, yah."

Our teacher made his way over, "Is everything okay over here? I heard someone yell and John hugging Rose."

"Everything's been worked out, Ms. Calliope," Jade said, perky as ever. Ms. Calliope walked back to the front of the room and started writing formulas on the board. The class groaned.

"Come on, get excited! They are space formulas!" she announced to the class. Some of the class was less disappointed than before.

Class went on and we had long notes. Finally the bell rang and Dave was waiting for me to pack my stuff up. I absolutely do not understand how he is so fast. I got up and put my backpack on then immediately grabbed his hand.

"That's better," he said with an added little smirk.

The four of us walked to our next class, band, together. I play piano on every piece we play. Dave is in percussion, Jade plays flute and occasionally bass when the band needs it, while Rose plays clarinet and occasionally guitar. When we got to class, we found out we were getting a new piece.

"Okay, Dave, here's the list of parts and the music. I'm going to need the assignments at the end of class," said Mr. Bec, our band director, while handing Dave some papers. Dave is first chair percussionist so he decides who does what.

"Okay," Dave said as he spun around, "Captor! Can you play piano?"

"Dave...iit would be mo2t logiical for you two play piiano wiith John. You are the 2econd be2t piiano player," Sollux exclaimed.

"I geth-guess I'll play piano then. Captor, you're on timpani," Dave said, trying to not laugh at himself, while I took a little snicker.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE MAKING FUN OF SOLLUX'S LISP, DAVE," Karkat said, rather yelled, from behind his tuba.

"Karkat, it was a glubbing mistake! Everyone makes mistakes sometimes!" Feferi said while placing her euphonium on the floor.

"Fef, that wweirdo can stand up for himself. He is quite kelpable of standing up for himself," Eridan said smoothly.

"Eridan, Just Shut Up And Play Your Stupid Clarinet," Kanaya proclaimed while piecing her flute together.

"WoAh, NoW, WhY DoEsN't EvErYoNe TaKe A mOtHeRfUcKiNg ChIlL pIlL," Gamzee floated in a daze.

"Gamzee, why d0n't y0u put y0ur trumpet d0wn and I take y0u t0 the nurse?" Aradia inched over to him, trying to pry his trumpet away.

",,,uH, dO YOU NEED ANY HELP, aRADIA,," Tavros nervously put his trombone down.

"Tavros! You don't need to 8utt into this," Vriska said under her breath.

"Stop b31ng so controll1ng of your boyfr13nd and k33pyour moth on your t3nor," Terezi snapped after playing a scale on her bassoon.

"I think we should paws for a mewnute and realize that we all n33d to stop pouncing on each other," Nepeta said putting her oboe in a safe place, out of the excitement.

"Nepeta, I don't want you to get yourself into this one," Equius sweated to her.

Yah, this is our extended friend group. We all sit together at lunch. It gets pretty crazy. There are more people in the class, but they aren't as interesting.

"CLASS! Settle down! Dave, is that list ready?" he yelled strictly.

"Uh, yah, here," Dave said as he rushed it to the podium. He quickly came back to sit next to me at the piano and hold my hand.

"Dave, you aren't playing timpani?"

"No, the piano part is hard and I'm the second best at piano," he replied shyly, squeezing my hand a little. I smiled at him in hopes to cheer him up. He smiled back.

"It's not because you want to hold Johns hand?" Mr. Bec said while looking down at the music.

"N-No!" Dave said, surprised. Dave had let go of my hand and lurched a little. Now he was leaning over, with his arm behind me.

He then put his chin on my shoulder and whispered seductively, "Hey...so you going to show me this piece?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dave and I made a great pair on the piano. Dave struggles some, but always gets back on his feet.

"How does this go?" he asked, looking at the music with a distorted face.

"One and two, and, three e and a four e and a," I said while playing it an octave down, "Got it? Now do it with me."

"One and two, and, three e and a four e and a," he mumbled when playing it, "Oh! Okay, I get it now."

"Awesome, now do it on your own," I said, happy for him.

"One and two, and, three e and a four e and a," he said proudly, playing the part perfectly, "It's just hard to concentrate with all these idiots yelling at each other."

"ALL RIGHT!" Mr. Bec screamed at the class, "Karkat, listen to Feferi. Dave didn't mean it. Eridan, stop being such a snob. She's not even your girlfriend. Kanaya...er...keep doing what you're doing. Aradia and Tavros, take Gamzee to the clinic. Vriska, Terezi is right. Nepeta, you're right, but so is Equius. Why doesn't everyone just settle down and we play some music. Okay?"

There were just angry grumbles after that. Dave and I sat in shock because Mr. Bec has never yelled in class before.

As the rest of the class started playing, I glanced over at Dave. He had a worried, sad look on his face.

"Dave, are you okay?" I asked shyly.

"Oh, um, yah," he said after snapping back to reality. This worried me. Dave never acted like that. He never kept secrets from me.


End file.
